comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter
Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter is published by Marvel Comics under their Best-Selling Authors imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Anita Blake: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel #4: 15 Feb 2012 Current Issue :Anita Blake: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel #5: 21 Mar 2012 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series, adapting the books in the Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters Main Characters Anita Blake Jean-Claude Micah Nathaniel Richard - WikiPedia Allies Lover: Damien, Lover: Jason, Fellow Vampire Hunter: Edward aka Ted Forrester, The Rat King: Rafael, Apprentice: Larry Kirkland, etc Enemies Nikolaos: Ex-Master of the City, Aubrey: Vampire, Malcolm: Leader of the Church of Eternal Life, Valentine: Vampire Minor Characters Veronica Simms: Anita's ex-best friend Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Anita Blake: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel #5 Anita Blake: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel #4 Anita Blake: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel #3 Anita Blake: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel #2 Anita Blake: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel #1 Past Storylines Circus of the Damned — Book Two: Ingenue Circus of the Damned — Book One: The Charmer The Laughing Corpse — Book Three: Executioner The Laughing Corpse — Book Two: Necromancer The Laughing Corpse — Book One: Animator Guilty Pleasures The First Death Collections Hardcovers *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: First Death' - Collects First Death #1-2 plus the Guilty Pleasures Handbook. "Featuring the adventures of a younger Anita Blake as she teams up with popular characters Edward and Jean-Claude for a vampire hunt." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129413 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 1' - Collects Guilty Pleasures #1-6. "Anita Blake lives in a world where vampires, zombies and werewolves have been declared legal citizens of the United States. Anita Blake is an "animator" - a profession that involves raising the dead for mourning relatives. But Anita is also known as a fearsome hunter of criminal vampires, and she's often employed to investigate cases that are far too much for conventional police. But as Anita gains the attention of the vampire masters of her hometown of St. Louis, she also risks revealing an intriguing secret about herself - the source of her unusual strength and power." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127232 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 2' - Collects Guilty Pleasures #7-12. "What price will Anita pay in order to save her friend’s life and solve the Vampire Murders? Will she actually kiss Phillip? How far will Edward go in order to find out where the daytime resting place of the Master Vampires truly is? Where is Jean-Claude? And most important, who is behind the Vampire Murders?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125809 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book One: Animator' - Collects The Laughing Corpse #1-5. "What would you do for a million dollars? Would you resurrect a two and one half century old corpse? Harold Gaynor poses just that question to Animator and part-time vampire hunter, Anita Blake... Plus, some crime scenes are even too horrible for a vampire slayer... and the worse they are, the more questions they raise." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136320 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book Two: Necromancer' - Collects The Laughing Corpse – Necromancer #1-5. "Vampire hunter Anita Blake has crossed the paths of the worst St. Louis has to offer—and now they want her out of the picture for good. But Anita isn’t the type of person to go down without a fight… and she’s going to make sure it hurts something fierce." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136339 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book Three: Executioner' - Collects The Laughing Corpse — Executioner #1-5. "Anita Blake thinks she has the deadly voodoo priestess who's made her life hell dead to rights—but the necromancer is about to find out her nightmare's only just begun!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136347 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book One: The Charmer' - Collects Circus of the Damned — Charmer #1-5. "Anita Blake walked away from her last case with more than a few bruises--but those wounds are nothing compared to the scrapes that lie ahead in this blood-soaked adaptation of Hamilton's third erotic thriller. To find a killer targeting the undead, Anita must descend into the dangerous, supernatural demimonde operated by the master vampire Jean-Claude." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146881 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: The Ingenue' - Collects Circus of the Damned — Ingenue #1-5. "Morgues, by a rule, are pretty quiet places. But in a world of vamps and the rising dead, they can be positively hopping. Join animator Anita Blake as her search for a serial killer takes her to the most dangerous after-hours joint in St. Louis!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146903 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel' - Collects Circus of the Damned — The Scoundrel #1-5. "As things come to a head at the Circus of the Damned, Anita learns some unfortunate news from Jeane-Claude about the new, ultra-powerful vamp in town, Alejandro. But these days, there are so many balls in the air, that it's hard to keep all the different players straight. But when Anita is summoned to see Master Vampire Mister Oliver, even she can't predict the surprise that awaits her." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146903 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures – The Complete Collection' - Collects Guilty Pleasures #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140212 Trade Paperbacks *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: First Death' - Collects First Death #1-2 plus the Guilty Pleasures Handbook. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513476X *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125817 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125825 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book One: Animator' - Collects The Laughing Corpse #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135278 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book Two: Necromancer' - Collects The Laughing Corpse – Necromancer #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135286 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book One: The Charmer' - Collects Circus of the Damned — Charmer #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 078514689X *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: The Ingenue' - Collects Circus of the Damned — Ingenue #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146911 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Three: The Scoundrel' - Collects Circus of the Damned — The Scoundrel #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146938 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures – Ultimate Collection' - Collects Guilty Pleasures #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159851 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse – Ultimate Collection' - Collects Animator #1-5, Necromancer #1-5, and Executioner #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156526 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Anita Blake created by Laurell K. Hamilton. Guilty Pleasures Writer: Stacie M. Ritchie, Based on the Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton. Artist/Covers: Brett Booth. Artist: Ron Lim. The Laughing Corpse Writer: Jessica Ruffner, Based on the Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton. Artist/Covers: Ron Lim. Publishing History First published in 2006. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 09 Aug 2007 - SDCC Spotlight on ... Laurell K. Hamilton * 19 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8661 Bump In The Night: Hamilton talks Anita Blake] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Dabel Brothers Productions *wikipedia:Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter (series)#Comic books Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Adaptation Category:Vampires